


8+8

by yuu_ruirei



Series: 空組四子普通人AU [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Brothers, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 07:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20287777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuu_ruirei/pseuds/yuu_ruirei
Summary: 關於虛和風的過去普通人AU設定比較嚴肅的正劇向同是一篇完的單元劇*注意有車





	8+8

_雙胞胎兄弟,相傳他們的靈魂原本都是一體的存在,是因孤獨而痛苦的靈魂。_

那年,他們八歲。

初冬的清晨,就算是室內空氣也令人感受到冰雪的氣息。在結霜的窗戶前,坐着一對兄弟–Ventus和Vanitas。

“吶~Vanitas,這樣下去,外面會下雪嗎?”Ventus聚精會神的看着室外被糊化的景色,擔心的問着自己的弟弟。

“天知道呢~不過要是下雪了,我~就~不~出~去~了~”一股腦兒地躺在沙發上,討厭寒冬的Vanitas抱怨着。

Vanitas天生體溫較一般人低,雖說身體並不是特別弱的類型,但還是一副怕寒的體質。與弟弟相反,哥哥Ventus不怕寒也不怕熱,對他來說只要能到室外,心情就會特別暢快。

可是偏偏,這個下雪天就是Vanitas和Ventus的生晨,所以只要他們之中任何一人不現在祖父辦的壽宴上就是於禮不合。兄弟的祖父–Xehanort雖然是個頑固之人,但一直也對兩個男孫寵愛有加,特別是繼承着母親外貌特徵的Vanitas,那種恨不得把他領回撫養的表情一直也讓Vanitas不大喜歡與他碰面。

“車子快好了!Ven!Vani!快下來吧!”那是母親的喚聲。

Ventus不為意的笑容仿佛就是在告訴Vanitas:“別怕,有我在”。

“要出去了啊!來吧。”Ventus牽起了弟弟的手,而弟弟卻在立在原地不動,他的眼神正在尋着房間裡的角落。

“誒?怎麼了?啊!Flood嗎?”光看弟弟的眼神就能知道他的心思,正是所謂的雙胞胎心靈感應。

Flood是Vanitas的布偶,每當要去他不願意去的親戚聚會時,他也一定會帶上它,因為只要抱緊它就能躲過所有大人們的目光。而這正是身為哥哥的Ventus教會他的。

“孩子們,你們還沒好嗎?”母親見孩子久沒回應便前來查看了。

“媽媽!Flood在哪裡?”哥哥從衣櫃後探頭,一邊找尋一邊問着。

“Flood?那個玩偶嗎?不就拿去乾洗了嗎?別再在拖拖拉拉了!來吧,祖父還在等着的。”女人拖上她的兩個孩子,但唯獨是黑髮的男孩不肯從命。

“不要…我不去…”鬧別扭的男孩說着。

“Vani,不能這樣的啊。聽話點好嗎?” “對啊,我也在的。”

就算自己的母親和哥哥也同在一起,Vanitas始終還是很抗拒那老人的目光,就連面對他一秒也嫌多。

折騰一番後,母親最後還是放任了Vanitas留守在家。畢竟,這天是他的生日啊。

當然,不論是Ventus還是Vanitas也沒有意料到:

_八歲的生日,就是二人失去母親的日子。_

==================================================================

_“_ _那肯定是我的錯…”細小的心魔就是如這樣的開始佔據他的心。_

漆黑的房屋佈滿雜物,身在其中的男孩全身濕透,不斷的磨擦着掌心取暖。

那已經是自己第幾次因為成績不好而受到這種懲罰了呢?Vanitas自己也對此愈來愈麻木不清。

自從母親因意外過身以後,Vanitas和Ventus就從此分隔。這年他們十歲。

_“_ _如果八歲生日那天自己沒有拒絕出門的話,母親根本不會遇上車禍,哥哥也不會被迫着去一人面對母親在自己眼前逝去的畫面。”他一直如此自責着。盡管兄弟在葬式上沒有流下任何眼淚,堅強的他就如太陽一般溫暖了所有人的心。唯獨Vanitas,對這道光嗤之以鼻,因為Vanitas知道:那並不是真正的他。_

同時,在葬式當日Ventus和Vanitas將會被分散的命運也從此寫下。Vanitas只見兄長被祖父叫到一旁說了些他至今也不知道詳情的話:

_反正,他們倆說了什麼也好,被丟到這裡來的人也只會是我。真是讓人不愉快的人們啊…在倉庫中發寒的男孩回想着。_

由Vanitas開始受到祖父的英才式教育開始,他的心也逐漸封閉起來。就算依然能每日跟Ventus在學校相見也好,變成了兩個不同姓氏不同家族的孩子,這道鴻溝也不是能簡單跨越的。

況且,這個被施下體罰的孩子他的眼裡除了絕望外就只有憤怒:

_“_ _為什麼他還可以一如以往的笑着,和他新的家人一起過上幸福的生活?”_

_“_ _為什麼要把我一人留在這種地獄裡?”_

_“_ _好討厭…好討厭…好討厭…好冷…好冷…好冷…”_

_“_ _吶…Ventus…最討厭了_ _…_ _”_

_“_ _哼哼…哈哈哈_ _哈_ _…”_

嚴格的家規令Vanitas與同齡孩子的天真歡笑無緣:若果不是班中的第一名,當晚就是只準穿着濕透的襦袢睡倉庫。假如賴床的話,就是整天才被綁在床上動也不許動。偏食就是三天只許食狗乾糧。頂嘴或者反抗就是禁足附帶不提供電力和食物。在被編排得密密麻麻的時間表中,他不僅沒有自由還連傾訴的對象也只有房間裡的布偶們–他的Unverse們而已。

Xehanort對Vanitas下的體罰從來也不會在他的身體上留下任何顯眼的痕跡,即管如此Vanitas也從此開始習慣不穿短袖的外衣,好像是生怕外人會知道他在家中一直遭到如此對待似的。

因為他很清楚,誰也不能拯救自己。就算有老師來家訪,那老頭子總是能裝出一副溺愛自己和家庭和睦的假象欺騙外人。不單沒有人會去相信Vanitas的片面之詞,去向外界求援還會令他遭到更多的懲罰。於是,Vanitas也開始習慣去不讓別人知道自己的家事。

哪怕Ventus一天忍不住去問Vanitas,他的生活到底如何了,Vanitas也隻字不答。

“對你想像的過得好,也是當然的吧?我現在可是家中的獨子哦,哥‧哥”那幅陰沈的表情,那是Ventus不認識的Vanitas,那是他失去的兄弟…

“那你為什麼天天穿着長袖衣服?為什麼…為什麼…不肯再跟我說話…?”Ventus實在不明白,為什麼在兩年前還一直開朗愛玩的弟弟如今竟變成了一個他不再熟悉的人?這種轉變甚至令他開始對自己“曾經的”弟弟產生出未知的恐懼。

因對方的沉默而哭泣的Ventus和妒嫉對方一切的Vanitas,本應是兄弟卻漸行漸遠。

其實Ventus也未嘗不是一直陷在自責的旋渦中。

由祖父說要接下Vanitas開始,Ventus一直也在想辦法代替Vanitas去那個他不想去的地方。可是,打從一開始就看上Vanitas的Xehanort沒可能會因此放手。

他當時這樣說過:

“我當然不想我的愛孫們在不完整的家庭裡長大啊。可是呢,我們家不太夠地方把你們都一拼接回,所以公公只能接回_成績比較好_的那位了。”

一心想着在中期考超越弟弟就能代他到祖父家的哥哥,天天馬不停蹄地溫習,試圖達成祖父開出的條件。然而,他沒有想到過這條件的限期比他想像的來得近。

就在中期考前的一天,雙胞胎兄弟的父親把另一個女人和她的兩個兒子帶到大家的面前。那是故意的?還是在向大家証明什麼?

“這些於屬大人的事,就留大人們去煩惱吧。”這是Ventus最後一次擁抱着不知所措的Vanitas.安撫着他。

Sora和Roxas,他們是Ventus素未謀面並且同父異母的兄弟。在Sora七歲,Roxas六歲的一年,本來的兩兄弟變成了三兄弟。血緣上的差異和對各自母親的感情,令變成Ventus的身份由父親的正長子變成了前妻的遺孤,即使如此他依然選擇去接受新的家庭和新的生活。

真正天意弄人的是Sora和Roxas倆人的長相:除了髮色和虹膜的顏色以外,簡直就跟Ventus和Vanitas一模一樣。因此,對Ventus來說只要看着這對相依為命的兄弟,他就無法忘記當天那個一直在哭的弟弟。

_“_ _這就是下予我的懲罰,因為我沒有盡好守護弟弟的責任…”失去兄弟的傷痛和新的羈絆重合成今後的他。_

================================================================

六年過去。

十六歲的Ventus和Vanitas在外人眼中形同陌路,甚至沒有人察覺到他們倆人之間的關係。

在所有人的眼中,Ventus雖然成績不佳但運動神經優越,是所有課外運動學部的爭奪目標。而Vanitas就是一個跟Ventus完全相反的存在,雖然出席率瀕臨不足邊緣,但成績從不倒退,一直守在全級的首位。

經過Xehanort六年來的“教育”後,Vanitas學會了如何在那種殘酷的環境之中抵抗和生存。例如:在睡房和倉庫裡儲下大量零食和乾糧、在和式庭園裝潢的屋頂計劃起能讓自己進出自如的路線、偷取家中的零錢作不時之需等等。

平日對Vanitas的接觸Ventus原則上也是可免則免的,而Vanitas並不知道Ventus這樣做的原因是避免與他的關係繼續僵化下去。實際上,Vanitas對這樣迴避自己的Ventus不止看不順眼還產生了一種如同發酵變壞了一般的感情…

一種異常的感情…

那天,同樣是個粉雪紛飛的日子。

Vanitas甚至想不起自己那天為什麼會離家出走,總之在他能記起的範圍裡自己已經處於流落街頭而且不能回家的狀態。

他逃出家門時忽忙得連制服也沒有換下,身上的金錢也只夠他買到便利店的便當而已。落魄的他只穿着單薄的毛衣,在便利店中吃着剛翻熱好的晚餐。

“下雪什麼的真麻煩。”自言自語的少年正思考着今晚的落腳地。

他不像Ventus般能投靠朋友,加上如果路宿街頭的話,在他醒來時該早就被宅第的庸人們搬回去了。

各方面來說,這種毫無預謀的逃跑也是最糟糕了。

“叮噹叮噹…”是自動門打開的聲音。

“菠菜…還有嗎…”午後接近日落時分,會在這種時間來購買食材的人並不多見,而且是一把少年的聲音。

推着購物車的Ventus和站在立食區的Vanitas,兩人也沒想到會在這場合與對方碰頭。也許,這種緣份就是他們能生為兄弟的理由吧:

“Vanitas?” “Ventus?”

兩人同時呼喊出對方的名字。

在這次突如其來的偶遇之前,Ventus對對方這六年以來實際的遭遇可謂一無所知,Vanitas亦而,他幾乎想像不到Ventus會有如斯模樣到便利店買菜的一天。

“哈哈…看起來你也…” “你在這裡幹什麼???Vanitas!你會着涼的!”

Ventus連Vanitas那些刺耳的嘲諷也不讓他出口,直接就把身上的圍巾和大衣都全纏在自己這位怕寒的弟弟身上。

“喂…你這是想勒死我嗎?”Ventus擔心的表情在Vanitas眼中簡直像一個笑話一樣,因為在他所知的世界裡所謂是“擔心”也只是一種偽善而已。

“公公他…不,Xehanort他把你趕出來了嗎?”他繼續問着。

“也用不着你來管吧?反正跟你沒有關係。”Vanitas甩開了Ventus的手,對方多餘的擔心每次也令他莫名火大。

_“_ _即使他恨我也好,拒絕我也好,我也不想繼續放任下去。” Ventus內心深處的聲音在呼喊着。_

如果說Vanitas在這些年來學會的是把自己武裝起來的話,Ventus學會的就是不必動之以武的戰鬥方法。

他把掛在外出包上的鎖匙故意弄丟在地上的行為,以Vanitas的角度看來只是一種多此一舉的愚行。

這個總如此幹着多餘事的哥哥,Vanitas不知為何一直無法把視線從他身上移開。那個樂於助人並而來者不拒的背影,既讓他生出妒意又令他覺得對方身上的光芒礙眼眩目。對失去了家庭幸福的他來說,Ventus是他失去了的部分,本應是只屬於他的哥哥…

“隨你喜歡就好。”他們之間不需要更多的言語,一句話加上一個動作便足已。

因為這就是…

“真是自把自為啊…哥哥~”當然,Ventus也知道自己的弟弟從來才只會在說意氣話和挑釁時,才會稱自己作“哥哥”。

把鎖匙留下的同時連選擇權也一併留給無處可去的他,該去拿打開門還是不打開門,全憑Vanitas去決定。

那可是兩人之間的一道久關之門啊。

當時的Ventus甚至沒有去多想Vanitas對自己的感情已經扭曲變壞到如何的地步。

晚上十一時,該也是Ventus的休息時間了,可是Vanitas的事令他一直無法安心下來。因為沒有出現的Vanitas大概還在外面仿茫着吧?以他的性格,只要他不想回到那個“家”的話除了自己以外就再沒有其他人能阻止他去幹更多的傻事。

還是再出去找找他吧。他想。

“對不起…Sora,Roxas。你們還是先睡吧,哥哥要出外一下。”Ventus對還在玩手機遊戲的弟弟們說。

“誒?但,Ven哥明天是週末吧?反正也用不着去學校…”兄長突然的行動令Sora和Roxas也感到詫異,照理這時間他應該會在房間裡溫習功課到睡覺時間才對。

話雖如此,一向聽話的Roxas還是拖曳起不願回房的Sora,說:

“來吧Sora,那是Ventus哥哥的命令啊。”

“好的…Ven哥也別太晚哦。”

_明明平日Ven哥也不會露出這種表情的…_

_–他把擁抱着的擔心和疑問全都帶到夢鄉裡去。–_

.

.

.

.

.

“Vanitas!Vanitas?”在淡黃的街燈下,他找遍了所有往日他們會流連的地方。

住宅區邊界的兒童遊樂場、二十四小時營運的家庭餐廳、商店街的天幕廣場、就連劍道部的道場和那個他蹺課時午睡的天台他也想辦法進去搜索過。在夜裡攀爬圍牆非法入侵這種事,以Ventus來說雖然不是不能做到,但代價就是在離開時造成的擦傷了。

時間接近深宵,氣溫更是繼續下降。在凝結出厚冰的道路上,少年的手指持續停留在手機的通話按鈕上–那是Aqua前輩的電話號碼。

_“_ _需要幫忙的話,什麼時候也可以打來的,Ven。_ _”_ _前輩一直也是如此照顧自己的後輩。_

他還猶豫着要不要去尋求他人協助。

良久,沒有被啟動的手機悄然地回到Ventus的口袋裡。

他搖頭了:

_不行,這事…唯獨是與他相關的事,不能麻煩到前輩們。_

而且現在只剩一個有可能找到他的地方–“Ventus不在的家”。不知為何,他就是有着一種預感,一種不太好的預感…

凌晨三時。

寓所中依然是黑漆漆的,降雪帶來的水腥味和一股甜膩而灼喉的氣味混和在一起,毫無疑問那是酒精的獨特氣味。在沒有人的飯廳裡,酒瓶的碎片被街外的光染上了色彩。不止如此,冰櫃裡Ventus出門前為Sora和Roxas準備的早餐也不翼而飛。

_他果然是來過了吧?_

在三道睡房門中,只有Ventus的房間是打開的。打開着的門簡直就是被故意設下的誘餌,正在等候為他上釣的獵物。不論犯人已經落脫與否,Ventus也不就此作擺。

習慣黑暗的他,那怕只有銀月的微光也自在的拎起放在腳邊的酒瓶。無禮地坐在窗台上的人–Vanitas,終於把父親的最後一瓶啤酒一乾而空。他單手托着被酒精醺成微紅的臉,酒醉的吐息和話語結合在一起:

“哈哈哈哈…看看是誰回來了啊…哈哈…”

為自己的惡行大笑着,也同時在嘲笑這個把他推進火海的“家庭”。剛才在便利店被繫上的圍巾和防寒衣物則被他散落在地上把房間弄得一片狼藉,連本來埋藏在制服下的鎖骨也在滑落中的襯衫上浮現。

這樣子的弟弟豈止不成體統……

“夠了!胡鬧也該有個限度吧?快給我回去Xehanort家道歉去!”本來Ventus還想為這個無家可歸的弟弟準備地方留宿,打算待到弟弟自己想回去才送他回祖父家裡的。

_他根本就一點也不明白。_

“好啊,回去就回去啊。可是…吶…哥哥,哈哈哈哈…這樣子兩手空空的回去很沒臉子吧?你說不是嗎?”經常偷竊家中清酒來解渴的他自然擁有一定程度的酒量,只是一口氣飲掉這可觀的量,對一個未成年者來說未免太過火了。

Ventus的主力手被酒醉的弟弟反按在牆上,導致他連其餘的部分也不易發力。有如咬住了獵物一樣,挑起兄長的下巴,那道酒氣直接由Ventus的嘴裡湧上大腦。這是Ventus的初吻,被弟弟強行奪去的初吻。

“哼哼…我想哥哥也是沒有女朋友的吧?”連口腔內的味道也不帶濁氣的Ventus,這個人本身就如同窗外的白雪般,哪怕是身處暴風之中,他也依然是當初那個純白潔淨的他。這種不染污衊的兄長又怎能讓別人染上自己的顏色?況且…

_他也還是什麼都不知道。_

愕然和憤怒還有缺氧的感覺,叫一向冷靜和藹的大哥形象全部停擺。被弟弟強吻這種荒謬的事他連做夢也沒有想像過。

“你……”舉拳不定的手抖擻着,他既不忍心也不甘心被自己的弟弟如此羞辱。

“什~麼?怎麼了Ventus你不是什麼情況之下也是大(‧)家(‧)的(‧)大哥哥嗎?”由內在以至臉上的笑容也完全壞掉的兄弟,那是Ventus的切肉之痛,是他最不想看到的Vanitas。

“Vanitas…你醉了。去洗洗身子醒酒吧。”拍了拍他的肩膀,便從Vanitas的視線逃避開去,身為哥哥的他就算不能令弟弟恢復過來,也不希望再度彼此傷害。

當然,Vanitas豈有可能會滿足於此?

Ventus故作冷淡的反應反倒令Vanitas更加想在他身上做出更過份的事,令他從此脫離正軌,變成跟他一樣,變得不再“純白”,跟他一樣活在罪人的世界裡。既然不論是偷吃弟弟們早餐、喝光父親的啤酒還是放任弟弟以上的所有行為都不足以令他染上污名的話,那麼不如乾脆讓他犯上一個一輩子也洗脫不了的背德之罪。

_只要這樣做的話,他又會是只屬於我的哥哥(Ventus)了,一舉兩得。_

於是,接下的第二個吻來得還要比上一個突然和粗暴。Vanitas使勁地把Ventus推向地面,兩人的步伐仿如笨拙的舞者般,只持續了兩步就變成了Ventus被壓制在地上的畫面。

“Vanitas!!給我適可而止!我是…唔…”嘴唇重獲自由了不夠三秒,又被一次的接吻打斷了。

“閉嘴。”滿身酒氣的制服少早就知道他想如何責備自己,那句話他連聽也不想聽到。

身為孿生兄弟的哥哥,Ventus從未覺得自己跟Vanitas會被分開養育的環境造成現在的結果。對被分離的二人來說,不論是哪一方也得面對失去兄弟的伽藍之洞,不填補那份空虛的話終有一天便會被空虛本身所吞噬–就像現在的他們一樣。

_明明那個時候我該拚死的阻止他幹下這種傻事,這才是身為哥哥的責任,我的責任…_

“對了?你不是一直也很好奇的嗎?”他繼續着那些而下犯上的舉動:連Ventus的雙腕都被用力的抓出紅印了,即使不停的掙扎也沒有令Ventus從弟弟手上脫身。

“你又在胡說什麼?莫名其妙!”

“想看的話就隨便看吧~哈哈哈哈…反正,那老頭子也從沒失手的在這身體上留下過任何証據!”

襯衫下的皮膚長年不見天日,即使在這種缺乏照明的環境中還是能看出–他的膚色比Ventus的白上一截。本來應該相差不大的體態也被過量的鍛鍊弄成稜角分明的形狀,那是一具十六歲少年不大可能擁有的肌肉身軀。

“覺得怎樣了,這身體。很難以置信吧?看得目瞪口呆了吧?”

_不,只要你一開始就肯向我坦白的話…我怎可能會放着你不顧?_

他依然沉默着,而他亦沒打算就此作罷。

“所以說,Venty就算看了也是什麼感想都不會有的呢~”

“不,我從沒說過不信你。放手吧。”

Xehanort的宅第是一個怎樣的地方?至少肯定不是一個能讓Vanitas過得比在這裡快樂的家。他真正的“家”才不是那種令他發狂逃走地方。

“哈哈…真冷淡啊,明明連弟弟也這麼主動了。還是不明白嗎?比想像中還要遲鈍呢。”Vanitas的身體裡的酒精作用還沒有要消去的跡象,多虧了這半醉不醒的狀態,走投無路的兄弟關係終會走向禁忌的一線。

被上身裸露的弟弟壓在身下的Ventus再次嘗試發力反抗,可是幾乎在同一瞬間他的上身衣服被對方牽起拉脫,突然被剝離衣服帶來導致反應遲緩的冰凍感,他依然未能從弟弟的手中重奪自主。如果是單純的力氣比拚的話,以剛剛出外奔波的Ventus來說是沒可能勝過保有大量體力的Vanitas的。

就算要再發難也得等待下一次機會,疲累的他現在只能期盼弟弟能臨崖勒馬而已。

“這樣做是…不行的,Vanitas…”淚水在藍瞳的角落悄然滑下,似乎連Ventus的逞強也快到達臨界了。

他並不恐懼被染上名為“不倫”的污衊,相反如果放着自己任由Vanitas侵犯能補償自己沒能代替他去Xehanort的宅第生活這事的話,他亦不會繼續阻止Vanitas。因為,所謂的兄弟愛不就該是這樣的東西嗎?他對Vanitas的感情也應該如此,乾淨的不帶私欲的愛。

可惜地,在Vanitas的字典裡從沒存在過「臨崖勒馬」這四個字。何況對象是“他”?Vanitas最想弄污的人–Ventus。

沒有真正經歷過所謂情事的Vanitas,順着欲望和本能去探索Ventus的身體。一切都像在出生前就刻在基因中的記憶般,相隔布料的挑弄他的私密部還是啃咬那兩顆掛在大樹上的櫻桃,所有的動作也順暢如絲。雖略有生澀,但毫不收斂,如同一把早已打磨完成的利刃一般。

被接連刺激各個敏感部的Ventus,被前所未知的感觸和對方缺乏經驗以致的疼痛交替佔領着腦海中的神經。肉體的快樂和痛感一步一步的令這位兄長失去能與弟弟對衡的權威和形象。

“我說了,Ventus你還想這樣的死忍下去嗎?明明……都已經濕(‧)起(‧)來(‧)了(‧)。”

“已經…夠了…吧?也達到你的目的了吧?”如果弟弟的目的是想看到他如此羞恥一面的話,他達成了。

上身衣不蔽體而且半脫的內褲加上胸前被咬得發紅的乳頭,簡直就像在色情雜誌中的相片一樣。變成這樣子還死咬着唇來保持理智的Ventus,才最有不息代價去弄髒的價值。

Vanitas一抺垂涎已久的笑容,侵略性的吻把Ventus的氣息連同腥膩的血味一同據為己有。Ventus閉上了眼:

_快點停下吧…這下去…我和你都_ _會_ _…_

像是在故意放慢動作一般,下身的布料緩慢地隨磨擦而去,在弟弟面前全身赤裸的羞恥感令泛起的紅暈更加明顯。

他一邊撫上那根濕潤的肉棒一邊引導身下之人的手在自己的身上遊走起來,說:

“還沒夠哦,還遠遠沒夠~知道嗎?“亂倫”是什麼的一回事?就是像這樣啊!哈哈哈哈…”

背德感帶來的精神衝擊還有初嚐禁果的快感令Vanitas徹頭徹尾的忘形起來。他從沒想過,侵犯自家的兄長會是一件如此暢快的事。特別是他的反應和表情,簡直令Vanitas欲罷不能。

_正是因為他是Ventus,才會有如此的價值。_

強行分開的大腿之間,那道把二人一起推往永劫深淵的大門就在伸手可及之處。

“Vanitas…為什麼還要繼續下去…!”已毫無威嚴可言的兄長用上剩餘的一口氣無力地怒吼着。他看不透在空洞的金眸裡徘徊的孤寂,亦讀不懂這塊瀕臨崩潰的笑臉背後的窮途末路。

_就算你不接受也好,就算從今以後你我再也沒法回到以後的關係,地獄的路上我也_ _將不會是_ _孤身一人了。_

血液還是心跳都在居高不下,這份心情到底是為了什麼而存在?是肉體對愉悅的渴望?還是獸性本能對衝破道德底線的亢奮?扭曲不正的兄弟愛決溢而出的肉欲究竟還是暫時勝過了一切。

“因為呢,都做到一半了我怎可能會停下來啊???”

下體被一道溫熱的觸感纏上,由麻痺感形成的巨浪進一步沖潰Ventus的心智。貪婪的吸吮還附帶惡意的噬咬,被慾望火焚燒的半身脫離了主人的掌控,一個失神就在弟弟的口裡泄了出來。

“不…要…這樣…唔嗯…”

“咳…咳…哈哈…你看!這些全都是你的傑作啊~”哪怕他本來就打算吞下對方的精液,還是被一下子失控的噴發稍稍哽到。

“閉…嘴…”連因屈辱而流下的眼淚都被那個黑色的野獸察覺,於是他把淚水也一同舔嚐下去,滿足地把口中那道屬於Ventus的味道與他本人分享。

雙手也沒因此而閒置下來,隻手的把二人的挺立一起上下套弄,然後用那些分泌出的半透明液體去潤滑緊張的後穴。“滋嘖滋嘖”的水聲由上下兩處爭相交疊,Ventus的肉體化成一件任由Vanitas演奏的樂器。

被他者進出的異常感使漸漸拓大,Ventus底頭一看,原來已經有三根濕淋淋的手指在肏着自己。本在Vanitas放開一直糾纏的舌頭時想要開口的言語,尚未發出半個音節,胸前再度受蹂躪的刺激便把它活脫脫的轉化為呻吟聲。

“吚…呀…嗯哼…”連對四肢的控制權也基本全失,被不斷愛撫的身體就像一艘在怒濤中迷失的木筏一樣,被半拉半推的到擱到床邊。被對方的前座催情得渾身開起情欲之花外,上半身被撐至半趴在床上,後面那朵含露欲滴的薔薇終於毫無保留地滿開了。

“明明你也是很享受的,對吧?哥(‧)哥(‧)~”Vanitas低沈有力的嗓音在Ventus的耳窩中迴盪深入,連耳洞內部也有仿如被入侵的蘇痺感。

被夾在涼叟叟的床舖和欲火正旺的Vanitas之間,連微細的抖擻也被布料的刺激以及身後的人弄得Ventus更加煎熬難耐。

在被初次進入時,Vanitas那種基本上是硬來的力度令動彈不能的Ventus痛得幾乎要在床單上抓出十個破洞。扭作一團的五官正在拚死的呼吸着,悲嗚被死命的壓抑在喉嚨中,只能以斷斷續續的聲線漏口而出。

就算自己被弄成了現在這幅如此下賤的模樣,他也不想去驚動只有一牆之隔的另外兩位弟弟。

一次次的吟嗚聲也在驅使Vanitas更加不留情面地長推直進,拍打在兩塊贅肉之上的力度就算被床鋪分散承受了也令Ventus全身隨對方的節拍抖動。

“哈啊…哈啊…你…也差不多要去了吧?”深埋Ventus體內的欲望即將腫脹至臨界,當然被握在Vanitas手裡的另一根也是同樣的脹大。

對連平日也很少自瀆的Ventus來說,他從沒試過被如此的前後夾擊,更不可思義的是:他竟然還能保持着如此清醒的意識。

_…_ _已經回不去了呢…_

二人的思想依舊不期而合。

Ventus沒有作聲,Vanitas只見他金黃色的頭腦在被單間輕輕晃動了一下。訊號就此,對他們來說已經足夠有餘了。

“哈哈…真坦率呢~不是嗎?我的哥哥(Ventus)。”

Vanitas並未離開的半身又一次猛然地展開攻勢,簡直快要把Ventus的整個菊穴都填滿得飽和起來似的。

穴道內再也容納不下更多的蜜餞和白乳,當混合而成的淫液在Ventus的大腿間滑落時,他最後的純潔也同時離他而去。對,身為哥哥的他被Vanitas操到抵達高潮了,也意味着他的肉體已經坦然承認了自身的墮落。

_這一夜,他們也在不知不覺間成為了真正的“不倫者”。_

_然而二人的心距離真正的心意相通,還有‧年。_

Vanitas在把自己的部分拔離後,Ventus失去支撐的身體緩緩下墜,坐在地板上的他連屁股以下的地方也被沾上了剛才的滾燙濕溜。這場對十六歲少年而言過度激烈的性事令Ventus由腰部至小腰位置依然在痙攣着,要這青澀的肉體一次過承載自己和Vanitas的所有實在是無理至極。

然而,他還是在無意間把一切也忍受下來,不論是弟弟對自己扭曲的愛還是想要佔有自己的欲望。在這塊平然不變的臉孔底下,他承受下來的痛苦和空虛又何去何從?

_到底誰才是最初壞掉的一方?這問題根本毫無意義。_

“Vanitas…別要出去外面受涼了…就…留到明朝吧…”身體的疲勞感直奔大腦,昏昏欲睡的他說出了這句Vanitas以為自己聽錯了的話。

穿好褲子再回頭時,仍然全身赤裸的金髮少年已經靠在床邊熟睡了。冬夜的冰涼氣息令Vanitas進一步從酒醉中清醒過來:

“你也不是很討厭這樣睡去的嗎?”

不能回頭的兄弟關係,失去了的家和骯髒不已的自己…

Vanitas對Ventus很討厭自己不洗澡就跳到床上睡這事仍然記憶猶新,可是出浴時被未散的水氣竊去膚溫的感覺Vanitas並不喜歡,所以才會想也不想就躍到床上黏着哥哥不放。然後,嚷着不要去洗澡的他往往也會被哥哥強拖到浴室裡去,有些時候被一起弄濕的Ventus最終也會被迫與他一起重新洗澡。所以大概,這次也…

“Vanitas…不…要…走…”

_這才是夢話嗎?也是呢…因為我早已不是你腦海的Vanitas(弟弟)了。_

.

.

.

.

.

徹夜不得好眠的Ventus一醒來已經是中午時份,除了身上多了一張棉被以外,房間中的一切也維持着原狀。整晚沒有用以正常睡姿休息加上“大戰”過後的酸痛感,兩者雖使Ventus寸步難行,但令他更擔心的是廚房裡那個尚未收拾的殘局和弟弟們的情況。

如同沒經思考的條件反射般披上衣服,一打開房門就見Sora和Roxas已經不在家裡了。

_“_ _我們去了家庭餐廳吃早餐,待會去把冰櫃裡的東西買回來~_ _(_ _･∀･_ _)/_

_Sora”_

餐桌上留下這樣的字條。連地上的玻璃碎也被他們打掃乾淨了。

剩下令人省心不下的,就是在離家出走狀態中的Vanitas了…

顯而易見,他也早就離開了寓所,甚至比Sora和Roxas來得更早。因為,與Vanitas不多見面的他們沒可能會如此平靜,還讓Ventus一直睡到中午。但,這種時候他又能跑到哪裡去?

_週末的午前…對…是那個地方了。_

在百貨公司的天台綠化公園內,Vanitas穿着由Ventus的衣櫃裡偷換回來的寒衣了無所事地坐着,好像是在等着誰又像是沒有似的…

右手拎着的飲料罐在他從長凳上起來時,被準確的投進垃圾桶裡。

也差不多要回老頭子那邊去了吧?他想。

他知道一旦回去了的話會有什麼嚴刑峻罰在等着他,大概也逃不了被斷水斷糧或者是被迫裸着上半身關幽閉之類的,他心情如果更差的話說不定就是會被活剝一根腳甲而已。沒有什麼大不了,也就只是更多的懲罰而已…

“Vanitas!你果然在這裡!”那是…Ventus?

這是離家的少年頭一次被真正的家人趕上了一直逃走的自己。

氣沖沖的他沒給Vanitas任何反應過來的時間,一上來就給了這個無藥可救的弟弟一記巴掌。

先是愕然,但不出剎那他又回到了平日那個令人摸不透的嘲諷語調:

“哼哼…還要大清早的追出來真的是辛苦了呢…哥(‧)哥(‧)…”

“別碰我!你知道自己幹了什麼嗎???你可是我的弟弟啊!”一手拍開了Vanitas故意搭肩過來的手,他繼續責備着。

就算哥哥的凌厲的視線感覺快要把Vanitas刺穿了,他也沒當成是一回事的回話着:

“哈哈哈哈…你就只是為了這種鳥事情故意追到這裡來的嗎?真不愧是_Ventus_啊~”

“你…!”不僅咬牙切齒還連被包在手套內的指甲也快要擠壓出來,這種憤怒在他暫過的人生中沒有其他能相提並論的例子。

“嘛…也罷。反正你和我都早不是一家人了吧?那邊的事情我會自己去搞平的,就這樣吧。”擺了擺手當作是告別就打算離開–_一切如常,不論是他還是自己也好。_

“這種事情…我可沒有這樣拜託過!哪邊是哪人的家庭這種事,根本沒有這樣分清楚的必要!”因為,我和他本來是…

“誒~?你難道說是想要就這樣饒過我了的意思嗎?”雖然口裡在曲解Ventus那話的意思,但他多年封閉的內心卻有了一絲被艷陽照暖了的感覺。

就像這場風雪過後的朝陽一般。

對着遙不可及的陽光,他終於微笑了…哪怕這世界還要他面對多少的酷寒也好。

不打算再為Ventus停下腳步的他沒有再回眸,這遠去的背影就是Ventus失去的碎片,他發誓一天終要奪回的碎片。

“我可沒有輕饒你的打算,你給我做好覺悟吧…Vanitas!”

“哈哈哈…Venty的口氣真大啊~我就姑且等着瞧好了~”

_這是身為哥哥的責任,也是他必須面對的宿命。_

–當時的Ventus如此自覺起來。

開始在初雪之日的分離,距離春曉之日的重圓,還有三年。

**Author's Note:**

> 這篇寫到幾乎難產程度的短篇竟然真的被我生出來了QAQ  
拖更兩星期真的很對不起一直在等我的大家  
(雖說主要是因為劇情想寫進去的量太多)  
我想生完這篇我也起碼要休息幾天才會再寫文<-腦沒力了...  
希望大家會喜歡這篇吧w


End file.
